The Life and Times Of Sirius Black
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: Sirius Falls in love with a muggle born girl, Marlene. He tries to hide it from his family, but eventually Bellatrix finds out and asks for something in return for her keeping quiet.
1. Chapter 1

Sirius Black

Based on characters created by JK Rowling and on a video called Sirius Black a profile on youtube

Chapter 1

As a child Sirius Black always tried to do whatever it took to make his parents happy, to please them and to blend into the family even though he had different views. When Sirius was 10, he realized it didn't matter what his parents thought of him, it matters what he thinks of himself. He stopped pretending to be someone he wasn't and embarrassed who he was.

Outside in the backyard behind the Black Manor, Sirius and his friends, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, were playing quttich. Sirius and his friends liked to call their little group the Maunders. They met during their first year at Hogwarts, on the Hogwarts Express. James had messy black hair, brown eyes and white skin. James was built for his age, due to his quttich playing. Peter was chubby with flat blonde hair, blue eyes and white skin. Remus had light brown hair, white skin and brown eyes. Remus was very scrawny looking.

Sirius and his friends were having a fun time, the four of them, laughing and playing quttich. But, like all good times in Sirius's life, it didn't last long. It was the summer after his 4nd year at Hogwarts. Sirius was 1 5 years old with medium length black hair and grey eyes. He was a clever boy but was always getting himself into trouble.

"Sirius!" yelled Sirius`s mother, Walburga Black, in a loud raspy voice. Her yell was loud and sudden Peter fell off his broom and smashed into the ground. The boys laughed at their friend`s pain.

"Yeah mom?" Sirius said sitting on his broom.

"What have you done to your room?!" Waburga yelled. Sirius smiled deviously.

"Oh do like it? I think it really brings out the grey in the walls."

"I want that filth off my walls immediately!"

"It's my room why can't I decorate it the way I want? Besides, you let Regulus put Sylthryn memorabilia in his room! Why can't I have Gryffindor memorabilia in mine?"

"Because being in Gryffindor isn't something you should be proud of!"

"Really? I shouldn't be proud to be a house, which for centuries, has given us the most heroic of wizards? The most loyal, brave, and daring wizards our world has seen?"

"They've brain washed you already! Our family has been in Sylthryn for generations and you're the odd man out! That's nothing to be proud of! Pulse Gryffindor's are all very small minded people, who have no idea how the world should be run. They think it's alright to marry mud bloods and half-bloods. Their way of thinking is sick! They're loony, argent, stubborn, and boastful people!"

"Are you sure you're not talking about Sylthryn? I mean I think there pretty arrogant, looney, stubborn and boastful."

"Get in the house now!" Walburga yelled. Sirius gets off his broom and walks into the mansion of a house they had. Walburga followed him. James and Remus kind of just look back and forth at each other for a moment.

"Mummy…I guess we should leave…" James commented.

"I don't know why we even bother coming here. Something like this always happens." Remus stated.

"Come on Wormtail get up, Moony and I will walk you to the hospital." James said as he starts to head toward the front of the mansion.

...

Inside Black manor. "Sirius, why must you always act like a barbarian?!" his mother asked in anger.

"Mom I-" Sirius started to say.

"Quiet!" she yelled. "I don't want to hear a word from you. I`ll let your father handle you when he gets home but for now…mop all the floors of the house as punishment."

"All of them? We have 5 levels to the house! Mother, you can't punish me for stating the truth." Sirius protested.

"I`m your mother, I can do whatever I please." Walburga said her voice cold.

Sirius got up from the ground and walked toward the kitchen, Mrs. Black followed behind him to make sure he did want she told him to do. The black mansion was a very depressing looking place. All the walls were either grey or black, and all the furniture was white. Sirius took the mop out of the closet and started to mop the kitchen floors. As the house elf, Kreacher, walked in and he just sat on the floor and laughed. Preacher liked working for the Blacks because Mrs. And Mr. Black made house work, which is usually the house elf`s job, punishment for the kids.

"Mom! It's been an hour! Can I please stop?" Sirius begged. "I promise I'll be good."

"You're a bloody liar, boy." Walburga said from her chair where she watched Sirius like a hawk.

"Now keep quiet and keep mopping. I want to see these floors shine!"

After another hour of cleaning Sirius`s mother leaves to go shopping. She tells Kreacher to make sure Sirius continued to mop all the floors. 4 hours had past and Sirius was now mopping the upstairs floors. Suddenly Regulus, Sirius`s younger brother, enters the Mansion. Regulus resembled his older brother very much, only Regulus had black curly hair instead of straight black hair, also Regulus was much smaller. Regulus walked upstairs to get something from his room. He noticed Sirius mopping the upstairs floors. Regulus sighed, then rolled his eyes. Regulus ran down stairs and into the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with a mop of his own to help his brother.

"Mrs. Black said master Sirius had to clean the floors! Not master Regulus!" Kreacher yelled at Regulus.

"I`m just gana help him. I`m sure my mom didn't say anything against that." Regulus replied.

Kreacher gave Regulus a look of distaste, Kreacher didn't like Sirius much and loved to watch him suffer.

Regulus started to help Sirius clean the floor.

"When are you ever going to learn to keep your mouth shut?" Regulus asked.

"I didn't ask you to help me! I don't need you to help me, I don't need anybody!" Sirius snapped.

Regulus rolled his eyes once again. "I know. I just can't stand to see mom forcing you to do the job of a house elf. It's not right. "

"You're telling me." Sirius replied.

"But you do realize this is your fault. You and your talk of how great Gryffindor and mud bloods are. You know how mom is."

"But…..if I don't say how I feel and what I believe…I'll become like everyone else in this god damn family! Or worse like you. You know what mom and dad believe, do and say is wrong but yet you sit there and act as if it's all ok."

Regulus was silent.

Sirius sighed. "I`m sorry. It's just this would be a lot easier if I had someone to fight with."

"I'm in too deep, I can't change now." Regulus told Sirius.

The next morning Sirius`s father had beat him for talking back to his mother. Sirius now had a big black eye over his left eye. His mother didn't even care. She told him he deserved it. Sirius goes into the bathroom to try and cover it up using his mother's make up foundation.

"What on earth are you doing?" Regulus asked trying not to laugh. Sirius doesn't answer, he just continues putting more and more of his mom`s foundation on trying to make the black eye unnoticeable.

Regulus left then came back with a pair of sunglasses.

"Sirius, put these on they should help." Regulus told him.

"Leave me alone, Regulus! I don't need you to help me! I`m the older one, Remember?"

"Sirius stop being a baby and take the bloody sun glasses." Regulus ordered.

"It's raining I'm gana look stupid." Sirius states.

"And you're not gana look like an idiot wearing makeup?" Regulus responded. Sirius opens his mouth to talk then closes it.

"Ugh! Just give me that sunglasses!" He finally says taking the glasses from Regulus.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Regulus replied.

Sirius flew on his broom to James's house to hang out with the guys. He tended to hang out at James's house a lot to escape having to deal with his evil parents. He knocks on the door and James's mother, Claire answers.

"Oh hello! Sirius dearie! "She said happily.

"Hello Mrs. Potter. Is James home?" Sirius asked.

"Oh yes, I think the others are here too. Come in come in."

Sirius walked into the house, Mrs. Potter closed the door behind him. James`s House was almost as big as Sirius`s house. But more cheerful. There were flowers everywhere and the walls where white instead of grey. They had picture on the walls that showed fun times their family has had. The living room walls were red instead of grey, with brown leather couches instead of white ones, and the stairs where white instead of black. They also had a pool and quttich felid in their back yard. Sirius very much liked James's parents they didn't think less of people who weren't pure blood they were very kind and sweet.

"JAMES! SIRIUS IS HERE!" Mrs. Potter yelled up the stairs.

James rushes down the stairs. "Hey Sirius." He said.

"Hi James."

"Come on upstairs were think of new ways to mess with Snape next year. So far were defiantly going to turn him into a horse`s ass."

Sirius laughs. "That is going to be great!"

"That will show Lily Evans she should be with me….…..I mean one of us." James commented.

James and Sirius both liked Lily. But Lily was best friends with Snape. Who James and Sirius both see as the biggest threat to either of them getting lily. So they decided they`d pick on Snape so much to the point where he wouldn't want to go back to Hogwarts and then Sirius and James could both hang out with Lily and then Lily could eventually choose she would want to date and the other guy would have to be cool with it. But what they didn't think of is that Lily would just completely hate them both for bullying her best friend, which is what happened. But James and Sirius are idoits and are under the impression that she acts like she hates them because she secretly likes them. Peter and Remus go along with all this and bully Snape because James and Sirius are there groups leaders, they don't want to lose their friends so they just do what they say.

"James, you and your friends are still picking on that poor boy!" James`s mother yelled at him. "Leave that poor kid alone! He hasn't done anything to you."

"But mom it's fun. Pulse he's such a loser. Honestly you should see him mom, sitting all by himself reading for half the day. Lily Evans can do so much better."

"James! I mean it, mind your own business and leave this kid alone. I don't want to be getting another letter from the headmaster saying you've been bothering this boy! You know maybe if you got to know this boy you`d see why this Lily likes him so much."

"Hang out with Snape?" James asked, looking at his mother as if she were nuts. Sirius looks at her the same way.

"That would be complete social suicide." James told his mom. Sirius nodded in agreement. Then the two boys ran upstairs to join their friends.

The four boys sat on the floor of James`s room talking and plotting.

"So I think lily likes me." James said taking a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean from a bowl. James had black messy hair, brown eyes and glasses. James was strong looking and taller than his friends.

"Can you go two minutes without talking about lily?" Remus asked annoyed as he put down his book. Remus had light short brown hair and brown eyes, Remus was average weight and size.

"You're just jealous because it's obvious she likes me." James yelled.

"Honestly I could care less about lily Evans." Remus told James. "She's not even that pretty."

"Not that pretty!? Lily Evans is a goddess!" James corrected Remus.

Sirius nodded in agreement. "Her hair is always perfect and her skin is flawless."

"And her eyes….there just the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." James said.

"Not to mention she has a really nice rack." Sirius said.

James nods in agreement. Remus rolled his eyes and goes back to his book.

"Why are you reading a book on werewolves? School doesn't start for another 6 weeks." Peter asked Remus.

James and Sirius look at Remus for an answer.

"I –I'm taking a summer course at the library to better prepare myself for next year." Remus told Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

6 weeks had past and it was time once again to go back to school. The four friends got the train early and found a nice spot to sit together. As the other students got on the train Sirius spotted a girl talking with Lily and Severous. The girl was one Sirius had never seen before. She looked beautiful; she had lively blonde hair and big brown eyes. She had the sweetest smile. Sirius turned to his friends.

"Who's that girl talking with Lily?"

All three of them shrug.

"I don't know." James said.

"She must be new." Remus commented.

"I'm gana go talk to her." Sirius said smiling. He got out of his seat and walked over to Lily and the girl.

"And then if you put 2 more clippings of odor toe nails into the poison it turns into a weird drink muggles call coca cola." Severous told Marlene. Severous had long straight jet black hair and blue eyes. He was very skinny and had long nose.

"I heard that somewhere, then I and my younger brother tried it. It didn't taste like coca cola. I`d know I'm muggle born and was raised drinking coca cola."

"Your muggle born. My gosh so am I!" Lily said excitedly. Lily had wavy long red hair and beautiful green eyes.

Lily saw Sirius walking toward them out of the corner of her eye. She sighed annoyed.

"Go away, Sirius!" Lily told Sirius.

"Relax, Evans, I come in peace." Sirius told her.

"I doubt it." Severous mumbled.

"I actual came to talk to Cute Smile here." Sirius gives the girl a crooked smile. The girl blushes.

Sirius puts out his hand. "I just wanted to formally introduce myself my name is Sirius Black." Lily and Severous roll their eyes. The girl couldn't stop smiling. The girl shakes his hand.

"I'm Marlene McKinnon. I just moved here from the US."

"You're from the US? Wow! How is it there?"

"Dry."

Sirius laughed. "Where did you live New York? California?"

"Oklahoma. It's a lot of farm land. But I really liked it there. We had to move here though because my dad got a job working the ministry"

"I hope I'm not moving too fast but how would you like to go out with me tomorrow night? We could go to Snapple a restaurant right off campus."

Marlene looked at Lily.

Lily shook her head no.

"I`d love to go." Marlene smiled. "What time?"

"I'll pick you up at eight. I`ll listen for what house you get sorted into and meet you outside the door."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sirius and Marlene flew to Snapple together on Sirius`s broom. Marlene`s broom was being fixed. Marlene held onto him tightly.

"I'm really glad you invited to go out with you." Marlene said. "At my old school no one even knew I existed."

"How can someone ignore a girl as beautiful as you?"

"People are stupid down in Oklahoma."

They land there brooms in front of Snapple. Then Sirius cast a spell on his broom to make it fit in his pocket.

"Wow! Where did you learn that spell?" Marlene asked amazed.

"In flying class first year." He told her. "You didn't learn it?"

"My school was very poor they didn't have enough brooms to do a flying class. I had to learn from my dad. Trust me that was hell."

Sirius took Marlene`s hand. Then the two of them walked into Snapple and sat down at a table near the window.

"So what's your family like? You said your dad works for the ministry how's that?"

"A lot of rules, long hours, very strict. But he gets paid a lot and he likes doing it. I mean he wouldn't like being someone that helps protect all of the UK."

"so your dad is an auror? That's so cool! I want to be an auror when I get out of here."

"No my dad works for the ministry of defense for the UK."

"So he`s a muggle?"

"Yes."

"How about your mom?"

"She's muggle too."

Although he didn't show it Sirius was worried what would his parents do if they found out. Then thought they don't have to know, I don't have to tell them about this at all.

"That isn't a problem is it?"

"No, of course not."

An hour later. Sirius and Marlene walk out of Snapple.

"Do you know why I asked you out?" Sirius asked Marlene

"Why?"

"Cause you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Marlene smiles, then she blushes.

"But now I see you're not just that you're sweet and funny and I really like you."

Sirius took her hand in his and then kisses her on the lips slowly.

Chapter 4

At lunch the next day. Lily and Severous rush over to the Hufflepuff table and sat with Marlene.

"How did the date go?" Lily asked.

Marlene was busy staring at Sirius with goo goo eyes.

Lily claps her hands in front of Marlene's face.

"What? What is it?"

"How did your date go?" Lily asked.

"Oh my gosh it was amazing! He was so sweet and such a gentlemen! He held my hand and at the end of the date he kissed me!"

"He kissed you?!" Severous and Lily yelled shock at the same time.

"Yeah so?"

"Sirius isn't a good guy." Severous told Marlene. "He hangs out with bullies like James Potter."

"And he is such a flirt. " Lilly added in. "He gets girls to go out with him, has sex with them. Then breaks up with them after a week every time."

"You're wrong. You have to be. He would never do that."

"He just acts like that to get the girls. He is nothing but a player." Lily told her.

Sirius is staring at Marlene as she argued with Lily and Snape.

"What is wrong with you!? You do know your parents would literally kill you if they found out you where dating a muggle born." James told Sirius.

"Wait how did you find out?" Sirius asked.

"It's all around school! I mean I get it you think she's pretty and you like her. But how are you gana keep something like this from your family."

"Easy I`m not gana tell them."

"But you have family who go here. Don't you think one of them is gana tell?"

"Shit! I`m so screwed! ….maybe I can-"

"Hello Sirius. Did you have fun yesterday with your mud blood girlfriend?" Bellatrix asked. Baltic Sirius`s cousin walked over to the Gryffindor table. Bellatrix had long curly black hair that always seemed to be a mess, brown eyes and white skin. She was dressed in her Sylthryn skirt and tie.

"Wont auntie and uncle be so pleased to hear her son is dating a mud blood."

"Stop calling her that!" Sirius stood up. "If you call her that one more time I swear to god, I will hex you!"

Bellatrix laughed a cackling laugh. "Look I know your little secret. And if you want me and my sisters to keep quiet. You`ll have to do one of two things either one break up with her or two do something for me."

"….and what would I have to do for you?"

"You have to be my personal slave and do whatever I want until you break up with her."

"Are you crazy he's not gana-" James started to say.

"Alright."

"Wait what? Why would you-"James started.

"When do I start?" Sirius asked.

"Tonight. I`ll meet you outside the Sylthryn common room entrance at 8 pm. Your gana do all my homework." Bellatrix told him.

"Okay." Sirius nodded. Then Beatrix went back to the Sylthryn table.

"What is wrong with you!?" James yelled at Sirius.

"When we went out I just felt this connection like we were meant to be together. You can't just break up with someone who you have a connection like that with. "

"But now Bellatrix is gana torment you."

"It's ok as long as I get to see Marlene again."

"Have you been inserted into a musical? Cause you sound so gay right now."

Sirius laughed.

James takes a bite of his turkey leg. Sirius rolled up his sleeve to itch his shoulder revealing a cast on his forearm.

"What happened to your arm?" James asked.

"The Ass Whole, I have for a father felt I was dis respectful to him." Sirius told James. "So he decided I should be punished and he took me into the bed room and broke my arm."

"What did you do with the money? You thief!" Sirius`s father had yelled.

"I didn't take it." Sirius told him.

"I know you took it you good for nothing boy. Just admit it and I won't punish you as severally!"

"I didn't take the money! Why would I steel money from my own parents? You guys have been saving that money for emergency!"

"yes, but I'm sure you didn't get yourself into some kind of trouble Perhaps you got put into prison and you needed money to bail yourself out."

"Dad, I didn't take the money, I swear maybe you-"

"Sirius, come here." His father says in an easy going tone.

"But dad I-"

"Get over here now!" his father yelled. Sirius walked over to his father slowly and with his head looking at the ground. His father took him into another room and when Sirius came back he had a bloody nose and blood on both his cheeks.

"You know you're always welcome at my house. My mother already thinks of you as her second son." James tells him.

"Thanks James."

Peter and Remus enter the Great Hall, looking really pissed. They walk over to James and Sirius and the Gryffindor table.

"You're an ass whole!" Remus yelled at James. "You told Linda Ford and Georgia Winters that I and Peter are a gay couple."

James and Sirius start laughing hysterically. Then they high five.

"It's not funny, no everyone thinks were gay!" Remus yelled. "Including Amanda Barns."

"And Megan Yalow." Peter added in.

"Look I'm sorry, "James said trying not laugh at how awesome his prank went. "Why don't you try showing everyone how not gay you are."

"I tried that! It only made things worse because I know almost nothing about sports, I don't know how to flirt and never had girlfriend. You're an Ass whole James Potter and I will get you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that day Sirius saw Marlene in the hall way. She had been ignoring him all day.

"Hey Marlene! Hey!" Sirius yelled.

She just kept walking. Sirius runs toward her and grabs her arm.

"What's wrong with you? Why have you been ignoring me all day?" Sirius asked calmly.

"Go away I don't want to be a part of all this."

"All of what?"

"Your little game! Lily and Severous told me everything! You date girls try to have sex with them then leave them within a week. I really liked you and I thought you liked me too, but now this is all just apart of some game!"

"That was the old me, but then I met you I felt this connection and I just-just know you better and spend more time with you. I promise."

He seemed so sincere but her head was telling her not to trust him.

"I felt a connection too. But how can you honestly expect me to believe you after what they told me?"

Marlene started to walk away.

"Wait! Okay so my family prejudice against mud bloods, but I'm not. You can ask anyone and they`d tell you I'll not, you could even ask Lily she would tell you the same. Anyways my cousin apparently found out she told me to keep her quiet I'd have to either break up with you or be her slave. I choose the second one. Would someone who was still a player and only wanted you sex with you do that?"

Marlene put her hands over her heart. Then hugged Sirius. "Oh Siri! That is so sweet!"

"So do you wana go see a movie tomorrow night?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah sure that sounds good."

Sirius kissed her head.

Sirius waited outside the sylthryn common room entrance. Bellatrix was nowhere in sight. Sirius knocked on the common room door. A boy with curly blonde hair and blue eyes answered.

"What do you want?" the boy asked angrily.

"I need to talk to Bellatrix."

"I'll get her for you." The boy turned toward the common room. "Bell! Your stupid cousin is here, get rid of him!"

Bellatrix got off the couch. And lifts a stack of books from the table in front of the couch. She walked to the door.

"This is all the homework I need to make up." Bellatrix said handing Sirius the books.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Oh and it's all due tomorrow or then I can't make of it up again. And if you don't finish all of it I'm telling auntie and uncle. Bye!" then she slammed the door in Sirius`s face.

Sirius spent 3 weeks doing whatever Bellatrix wanted. Which included cleaning her puked in shoes, picking up her dry cleaning, feeding her cause she was too lazy, doing all of her homework, taking a polo juice poison and going to detention for her ,going to her boyfriend`s dance recital and more.

"I don't think I can take much more of this, Marley." Sirius told Marlene in the Gryffindor common room.

"She's insane! She's cruel!" Sirius continued. "yesterday she had me go to her boyfriend`s families house looking like her. "

"So what's so bad about that?"

"There worse than my family! They sing and watch wizarding musical."

Marlene laughed. "Oh my gosh! you poor thing." She hugged Sirius.

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

Marlene stopped hugging Sirius. Sirius goes into his pocket and hands Marlene a rectangular green box.

"Happy 3 week anniversary." He said smiling.

"Awl!" Marlene kissed him on his lips.

Marlene opened the box and inside was a charm bracelet. It was a gold charm bracelet with three gold charms on it, one was a penguin, the next was an ice skate and the other was a cup cake.

"Each charm represents a special time we share together. The penguin represents when we went to the central park zoo for your birthday. And you said the penguins were so cute."

Marlene smiled. "And you thought the loins were so cool. "

"Do remember how big they were?!" Sirius said excitedly. "And its roar, I see why there king of the jungle."

Sirius pointed to the ice skate. "Remember you took me ice skating?"

"Oh my god! You couldn't even stand on the ice at first."

"But then you taught me how to do the whole ice skating thing and we both enjoyed it."

"And then the cup cake." Marlene said. "Is that supposed to represent when you, your friends and I tried to make the biggest cupcake in the world."

"This is so sweet, Siri. Thank you so much." Sirius and Marlene started making out on the couch.

Suddenly James entered. "Hey Sirius have you seen my wand around here?"

Marlene and Sirius stop kissing. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"No I haven't seen your wand." Sirius answered.

"I'm pretty sure I left it in here when I was snogging with Lily. But I can't find it."

"Why do even need your wand now its 3 AM." Marlene asked.

"I was reading when my flashlight went out. I need my wand so I can get some reading light. Oh here it is!"

James left.

"That boy is always losing things he would lose his head if it wasn't attacked to him." Sirius told Marlene. "Hey do you wana come over to my house for Christmas?"

Marlene looked at him puzzled. Wondering if this was a joke.

"We have a huge party every year. It's actually more like a ball. Everyone dresses up and James and his mom go every year. This year James said he invited Lily to come.

"Siri, Do have a screw lose in your head? I`m a Muggle born, remember? Your parents would hate me. Pulse give you the beating of your life."

"Not if they didn't know you were a muggle born."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: the Black`s Family Christmas Ball

Sirius and James, in their black tux looking dress robes, rode over to Marlene`s parents' house to pick up Marlene and Lily for the ball. Sirius`s medium length hair was in a ponytail. Now that Sirius had time to think. He realized there were a lot of things that could go wrong tonight. What if someone asked about her parents? What if she accidentally said something a muggle would say? What if James or Lily accidentally spills?

"Oh my gosh I'm so nervous!" Marlene told Lily as lily did her hair. "What if they don't like me even with me pretending to be a pure blood? What if they find out somehow?"

"Your gana be fine. Just relax and be yourself." Lily told Marlene. "You're a wonderful person and I'm sure any parent would be more than happy to have you dating their son."

"Thanks, Lil. Hey how on earth did you start dating James? I thought you hated him now your snogging him every chance you get. What happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Okay. But you gatta promise not to tell anyone."

"Why?"

"Just promise."

"Okay fine. I promise."

"So Remus is a werewolf. Peter thought it would be funny to tell Severous to go to the Shrieking Shack where he will find something interesting. Stupidly Severous listened to them and went down their where Remus was in his wolf form. Remus started attacking Severous. Peter ran over to the Gryffindor common room to tell James about the "hilarious" prank he pulled on his own. When James herd what Peter did he freaked out. I walked into the common room just as James was yelling at Peter. Then I asked a girl what they there arguing about. James ran down into the shrieking shack and saved Severous. After that I saw James differently. I saw him as a good hearted guy who can be little arrogant at times."

"Wow! That's an amazing story!"

Sirius stood at the door of Marlene's house. Relax it will all work out. Everyone is smart and they know if they mess up it will be really bad. He told himself. Sirius knocked on the door. He waited a few seconds and then an old looking man with short grey hair and green eyes answered the door.

"Oh hello! You must be Sirius and James!" The man bellowed with a joyful tone. "I'm Marlene`s father, Alvin McKinnon. But you can call me Mr. McKinnon." Mr. McKinnon extends his hand sideways.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. McKinnon, I`m Sirius. And this is James." Sirius said shaking his hand.

Then James put out his hand and Mr. McKinnon shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you sir." James said.

Mr. McKinnon welcomes them in. Sirius and James took a seat on the living room couch. As Mr. McKinnon sat across from them on his arm chair.

"Girls! The boys are here!" Mr. McKinnon yelled.

"So you're the famous Sirius black, my daughter has been talking nonstop about." Mr. McKinnon said.

"So Marlene told me you're a quttich play? What exactly is quttich? She tried to explain it to me but I didn't get it."

"Well you have two beaters on each team, two chasers, one seeker and-"

"Oh my goodness is these the dates!" Sirius heard a female voice scream with joy.

The women ran to the door. Mrs. McKinnon was a tall women with a young looking face. She had wavy blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Awe! You two are so adorable!" the women got her camera off of a table and took like 10 picture and sires and James standing there.

"It's so nice to finally meet you! Which one is Sirius?"

"That one, with the pony tail, diary." Mr. McKinnon told her.

Then Marlene and lily finally entered the living room. Marlene was wearing a beautiful baby blue dress with a poofy bottom like a traditional sweet 16 dress. The top was strapless and it. She wore a beautiful silver necklace that her mom helped her pick out. Marlene`s hair was in a half up half down style. Lily wore her hair in curls. She wore a long red dress with long sleeve and a v neck cut. The bottom of the dress was non poofy. Sirius and James walk over to their girls.

"You look beautiful." James told Lily.

"You look gorgeous." Sirius told Marlene.

"Sorry we took so long, "Marlene said. " I couldn't decide whether to wear this blue dress or the yellow one."

"Let me take some pictures." Marlene`s mom told them. "Gather up."

The kids did so. Then they all rode their brooms to Sirius`s house.

"So let go over this. Lily and Marlene remember No talk of muggle products, TV show or anything having to do with muggles or my parents may figure out you two are muggle born and possible kill you or me."

"Geez thank for the advice captain obvious." Lily said.

Marlene and James laughed.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen."

"Nothing bad is gana happen, Siri." Marlene told him. "Relax."

Sirius, James, Lily, and Marlene walk into the house. There were over 300 people there. Some dancing, some eating, some talking. Sirius extend his flat palm to Marlene.

"Can I have this dance my lady?" Sirius asked

Marlene smiled.

"Of course you can." Marlene replied. Marlene grabbed Sirius`s hand and they walked out on to the dance floor. James and lily join then on the dance floor soon after. Sirius and Marlene were having so much fun. The two of them couldn't dance for their lives so they kept laughing each other's bad dancing. Then Regulus spotted Marlene while he was on the dance floor with his new girlfriend. Regulus eyes widen.

"Could you wait here for a second, Jillian? I gatta talk to my brother for a second."

"Yeah that's fine." Jillian replied.

Regulus walked over to Sirius.

"Stop stepping on my feet! Seriously." Sirius laughed.

"Sirius!" whispered. "Out of all the stupid things you could have done! You brought her here?"

"I`m not gana tell them what she really is." Sirius whispered back.

"What if they find out?" Regulus whispered.

"There not gana find out. You worry too much."

At dinner.

"Everyone lets hold hands and thank god for this meal." Mr. Black told the guests.

"Dear god thank you for this meal and all the friends and family that are here to share this meal with us. Amen." Mr. Black said.

Everyone started to eat.

"Wow looking around this table makes me realize all the changes that have happened this year. Regulus finally broke up with that whore Emma and got a new refined girlfriend, my husband is retired, and Sirius has a new beautiful pureblood girlfriend."

"so finally we meet Sirius`s pure blood girl friend." Walburga stated as she smiled at Marlene. Walburga looked at Sirius. "She's very pretty, Sirius. She looks like a nice choice. But what do you want to do after you graduate?"

"I want to own my own business. It doesn't really matter what kind of business just a good one."

"Really? You make a lot of money owning a business. What house did you get sorted into?"

"Sylthryn of course."

The whole table Boos.

"Can we adopt you?" Sirius`s father asked.

Marlene laughed. But Sirius just stared at his father.

"Very nice." Walburga said. "Tell me do plain on being with Sirius forever?"

"Mom! You don't just ask that!" Sirius yelled.

"Hush boy. It's a good question."

"Well…." Marlene started. "I would like to be with Sirius as long as we can. If he wanted to be with me forever. I would be alright with that."

All the girls go Aw!

"Awe! How cute. Now the most important question. How do you feel about mud bloods?"

Marlene takes a deep breathe trying not to get mad over her calling people like her mud bloods.

"I think those people are awful!" Marlene told Walburga. Remembering exactly what Sirius told her to say. "I mean where they get off coming into our world and screwing everything up! They come into our schools and ask stupid questions, and act strange. They don't deserve to even exist."

"That is exactly how we feel." Walburga said in shock. She looked at Sirius. "Sirius you have made a wonderful choice in a girlfriend. I am so proud of finally. Some of what we have been telling you all these years must have snuck in."

After dinner Sirius and Marlene slow danced on the dance floor.

"Thank you so much you were amazing out there." Sirius told her.

"Then why do I feel so lousy?" Marlene asked. "I shouldn't have said something I didn't mean. It wrong."

"Normally yes it is. But if you wanted to stay with me you had to convince her you were worthy. Why do you think Regulus had to break up with his girlfriend because mom didn't approve because she was a little flaky. So she bugged him and bugged him till he finally broke up with her." Marlene laid her head on Sirius`s shoulder.

"I love you, Sirius."

"I Love you too." Sirius kissed lips passionately.

Bellatrix walked as her cousin sucked face with a Mud blood. She couldn't take it anymore this relationship needed to end, even if it meant she`d lose her slave. She could have her little cousin in love with a with a mud blood. It makes the whole family look bad. So as they danced she told Walburga the truth.

"WHAT!?" Walburga yelled. "SIRIUS!"

Sirius looked over to his mother, she didn't look happy.

"GET OVER HERE NOW!"

Sirius ran over to his mom not wanting to get angrier.

"Where do you get off dating a mud blood? You know how we feel about her kind! How could you do something like this?"

"Mom you said at dinner she was a wonderful girl. That you were happy I was dating someone like her. Why does it matter what her parents are."

"It's everything! It's all about the families we can't have you ruin our good blood line!"

"Do you hear yourself?! You sound insane!"

"I sound insane!? You're the one dating a mud blood!

"That's it in going home." Sirius told his mother he walked toward Marlene.

"You are home!"

"No I mean my real home at Hogwarts. Where people don't judge me by who I date!" Sirius went to Marlene. "Come on Marlene lets go."

And with that said the two of them left. A little while later James and Lily herd what had happened and they went back to his mom`s place.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Letter

A week later. The mail owls came and dropped of the mail. For the first time Sirius got a letter. Sirius looked at who it was from.

"Shit! It's a letter from my mother." Sirius said to his friends.

"Do you think it's about Marlene?" Pettigrew whispered.

Sirius looked at peter as if peter was stupid.

"My mother hasn't written to me ever during my 6 years of attending Hogwarts, my mom knows I'm dating a muggle born and she hates muggles and muggle burns. So yeah I'm pretty sure this letter is about Marlene, you stupid fat ass!"

"Hey don't call him a stupid fat ass. Just because you got yourself into this mess Sirius." Remus told Sirius sticking up for Peter. Sirius ignored Remus and opened the letter.

Dear Sirius,

As you know I and your father are incredibly disappointed with your choice of a girlfriend. We are ordering you to come home now. We have told you teachers there has been a death in the family to a family member who was particularly close to you and that is why you must come home. The train will arrive for you on January 26th at 11 AM (which is the next day). You are a distress to this family, and you will be extremely punished.

–Walburga Black

Sirius`s face looked terrified.

"What did she say?" James asked. Sirius read the letter over again, thinking maybe there was some way out of this.

"Sirius what did she say?" Remus asked.

"She wants me to come home…" Sirius answered.

"Well that's not bad. From the way you looked I thought she was gana murder you or something." Remus stated. Sirius was silent. He felt like he was going to cry or hurt someone because he was so mad. He crumbled up the letter and throws it at the wall. Then kicks the trash can in the great hall down as he walks out looking for Marlene. He was crying, people were staring at him. Others asking him what was wrong. He didn't answer he just told them to leave him alone. He finally found Marlene in the Gryffindor common room talking with Lily. She saw Sirius approach her, still crying. She rushed over to him.

"Sirius what's wrong?"

"I'd better go." Lily told Marlene.

"He's gana kill me." He said softly. "He's gana kill me."

"Come Sirius sit down." She says pulling him to the couch. Everybody was watching them. Marlene turns to everyone. "What are guys looking at? Scram or I'll call the headmaster!"

Everyone left the room. She hugged Sirius. As Sirius repeated.

"He's gana kill me. He's gana kill me."

"Who Sirius? Who?" Marlene asked.

"My father." He answers.

"Your father? Why would he?" Marlene realizes what had happened. "...I'm sorry Sirius this is all my fault."

"This is not your fault, by any means. I`m the one who asked you out, I'm the one who brought you to that party. I'm the one who took the risks it's my fault…it's just…..I'm scared Marley….I don't want to die."

"You won't die. I mean he won't actually kill you?"

"She said he was gana punish me severally. I assumed they meant with death."

"But you're their son."

"Their son that they've hated since I could talk."

Sirius went to his room after talking to Marlene and started to pack. Regulus entered Sirius's dorm room.

"I don't understand…."Regulus said.

"You don't understand what?" Sirius said in anger as continued to pack.

"Why you have to provoke them like this."

Sirius stopped packing and turned toward Regulus. "You call falling in love provoking them?"

"Sirius, falling in love with a mud blood? That's the definition of provoking them."

"What happened to you Regulus? You're just like the lot of them now." Sirius went back to his packing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Back home

The Maunders and Marlene come to say good bye to Sirius and James as well. James had gotten a letter from his mother that day that his father was very ill, so James was leaving as well. Lily came as well to say good bye to James. Marlene was crying. Remus, Lily and Peter looked confused.

"Don't worry Marlene, I'll come back." Sirius told her. Marlene hugged him, crying onto his shoulder.

"I hope so. But Siri, I just want you to know. I will never forget about you for as long as I live. I love you more than anything." Marlene told him. She then kissed him passionately.

"I hope your fathers alright, James. " lily said holding James`s hands.

"He`ll be ok. He`s a strong person he`ll make it through. "James said. Lily kissed him on the cheek.

"Where's Regulus? Sirius asked. "I told him the train was coming at 11 AM." The train arrived. Regulus snuck on to the back of the train as Sirius and his friends talked. Peter and Remus say there good byes which basically consist of goodbyes and I'll see you soon. Lily kissed James good bye, then says good bye to Sirius as well. Sirius and James get on the train. As the train left their friend waved good bye.

"Do you really think he's-"James starts saying on the train. Sirius shook his head in disbelief not looking at James.

"I think he will." Sirius answered. James and Sirius talk the whole train ride about a whole mess of different things, Marlene, lily, their parents, TV shows, movies, doctor who, school and sports. As the train stopped at Kings Cross they knew it was time to say goodbye. They both exited the train.

"Goodbye Sirius." James said hugging Sirius. As the two said their good byes Regulus exited the train.

"You've been like a brother to me." Sirius said holding back tears.

"Thanks Sirius. You too."

"As you know, we know about the mud blood and…" Walburga started.

"Don't call her that! You don't know a god damn thing about her!" Sirius yelled.

"Sirius, mud bloods aren't like us they don't think like we do, there dirty, odd creatures." Walburga told Sirius trying to talk some `sense` into him.

"There not so different from us! Why would they be were all people just the same!"

"Sirius stop! Stop it right now! Your father will be home soon and he's already going to be furious with you. For once Sirius please just sallow your damn pride." Sirius is silent. Sirius`s father slams the door as he enters the house. He enters the living room where Walburga and Sirius where talking.

"What is wrong with you boy!" Sirius`s father yelled. "Dating a mud blood!"

"Dad, please don't-"

"Don't what? Make you pay for the embarrassment you brought to this family. With your constant talk of mud bloods and how they're not different from us. I should have seen this coming. I should have gotten rid of you long ago."

Regulus watched the scene happen from the doorway of the living room.

"But dad I love her!" Sirius told her father.

"You are a disgrace to the black name! You don't deserve to live." He walked towards Sirius. Sirius started to back away.

"Dad, please don't." His father put his hands around his neck and begins to choke him. His father could have simply done the killing curse, but he wanted to see Sirius suffer. Sirius was gasping for air, he tried to struggle free but his father was too strong. He felt his life slowly flash before his eyes. His times he spent playing with Regulus, his the great times at Hogwarts, his memories with the maunders, his memories with Marlene. Suddenly Regulus ran into the living room, he couldn't take it any longer. He took out his wand, pointed it at his father and yelled.

"llaweht nimals!" and his father is slammed into the far off wall. Suddenly the flash of memories in Sirius`s head stopped, before they were done. Regulus was screaming at him.

"Run! Sirius! Run! I`ll hold him off!" Their father begins to get up. "Run! Run now!" Regulus yelled.

Sirius got up quickly and ran as fast as he could to door. He ran and ran out in the rain as it poured onto him. He ran until he thought he was far enough away. He was by his old grade school. He couldn't believe he got away.

"I'm free! I`m finally free!" he yelled to the heavens. James didn't live to far from here so he decided it would be best to stay there, at least for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A new home

Sirius knocks on James's window.

"James! James!" Sirius called.

James woke up and put his glasses on. He looked at the window and saw Sirius. He hopped out of his bed and ran over to the window.

"Sirius? What are you doing here?"

"I finally did it, James. I ran away from home." Sirius told him.

James opened the window and lets Sirius in.

"You can't stay here Sirius, not now. My mom has enough to deal with right now, she's literally been at the hospital all day with my father, and we can't deal with a runaway on top of all of this."

"James, please! I have nowhere else to go."

James and Sirius heard the front door unlock.

"You got to get out of here." James told Sirius.

"James please I can't go back there, he's gana kill me."

James`s mom entered James`s bedroom.

She sees Sirius all wet and obviously upset. "What happened?" she asked concerned,

"Nothing mom. Everything is fine. Just go-"James answered.

"My father tried to kill me that's what happened." Sirius says. "He had his arms around my neck and he was gana kill me. I came here think my best friend would help me."

"My goodness, you poor thing." James`s mom said as she hugged Sirius. "James get him a towel or blanket." she told James. "Before he catches hypothermia. My goodness Sirius you're so cold."

The next morning.

"Sirius, I'm sorry I was such an ass to you, last night." James said to Sirius. "You needed my help and I should have been there for you."

"It's ok. I understand, you didn't want to put your mum through more than she had to go through."

"Yes. But I still should have-"

"Its ok don't worry about it, James." Sirius told him. James sat on the couch. He suddenly looked worried.

"Are you alright?" James asked.

"I have no family…" Sirius said slowly. "No family at all."

"You got me, Pad foot and you got my family." James told him. "We`ll always be your family."

Sirius smiled.

"Thanks, James."


End file.
